Making Every Minute Count
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Naruto AU - "This will be the end for you, Naruto Uzumaki." With the village and his comrades destroyed Naruto gives up against Madara. But Kurama isn't having it. Using a jutsu that the Sage of Six Paths instilled into the Nine-Tailed Fox - Kurama sends Naruto back in time to change things. (No pairings as of yet)


Author's Note: So I decided to try my hand at a Naruto time-travel fic. I know that these have been done before and there might be some similarities to some – but mine will be my own with differences. I hope you all will enjoy and review what you think. Constructive cristism is a go, but please don't be overly mean. Also, I have no beta or editor so if see something that is grammatically wrong please let me know. Thanks, Bella4evr3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to its rightful owners.

Chapter One

The trauma of the battlefield was too great. Blood splattered upon every inch of the dirtied battleground. Fallen comrades laid without proper burial. How could he be this strong? He was at the last of his chakra reserves he had to watch as his loved ones fell one by one.

He wasn't strong enough to protect the ones he cared so much for; what kind of leader was he if all he could do was stand there and watch as his village falls to pieces before his own eyes? His body was heavily fatigued and his chakra had only enough for one last attack.

A haunting laugh rumbled across the bloodied battlefield Naruto's eyes widened – his body going stiff, so this was how his life would end? He closed his eyes in disbelief and anger so after all he wasn't strong enough to protect to abide by his promises he made when he took up the hat for Hokage.

His eyes blink open and land on the fallen comrade several feet beside him – the lifeless eyes of his head commander – the dull redness of the sharingan hit him like a full force to the heart. Wetness evaded his cheeks realizing that it was his own tears falling down his face.

"This will be the end for you, Naruto Uzumaki." He didn't move his head or eyes from Sasuke's lifeless form. "See you soon." Naruto uttered accepting his death, but not before a sudden burst of red chakra assaulted his body and leaked out forming a red ball of chakra around the yellow-haired ninja.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" He was angered by the fox's actions of getting in the way – he had failed Kurama and the village he didn't deserve saving, "You can't give up, kid. You can't die. Don't you remember if you die I die, as well? I have enough chakra to help you send you back." Naruto was left confused, "What do you mean, Kurama?"

"It's exactly how it sounds, you idiot. I'll send you back through time. The old man of six paths left me with that one technique. To only use it when the situation calls for it. I will not die on this day and you will not give up." Kurama's parting words left Naruto with a sense of calmness he hadn't felt for a long time. How could he deny Kurama?

Red chakra filled the battlefield. Erasing everyone and everything as the landscape changed the sky changed from darkness to light – colors of every kind assaulted Naruto's vison. It seemed like he was stuck going slow when everything else rapidly changed before his eyes. He started to see black spots in his vision as everything came to a stop and he fell.

* * *

The first thing he saw was white. Looking around he was in a hospital bed. Kurama actually did it he had sent him through time. He smiled. Taking in the entirety of the room – he remembered why he dreaded hospitals in the first place, but this time he didn't care. The village wasn't destroyed by the hands of Madara – everyone and everything was still alive and untouched by the cruelty of the Shinobi World War.

A huffing sound startled him out of his inner thoughts. It was the first time he noticed another occupant inside the room he vacated. Smoke lingered in the clear and sterile atmosphere his eyes followed the smoke to the other occupant. He stoned his features – only his eyes told the unbearable truth. Yet he shouldn't be so shocked – Kurama had reversed time so seeing someone alive that was supposed to be dead should be no shock to him…, how wrong he was.

The third hokage sat cross-legged next to him clad in the formal hokage gown. It was like he never died. Seeing Haruzen Sarutobi – his old man alive and well turned the very emotions he had long since hidden. There was no use for feelings when the Fourth Shinobi World War was at large.

"Who are you? An enemy spy?" His mind automatically deterred his inner thoughts. He may have went back through time, but that didn't mean that in this time the old man knew him and would welcome him with open arms.

"I'm not an enemy spy." He noticed his voice for the first time sounded much lighter and not the mature and deep he had had.

Taking notice of his body as a whole it was much smaller – it was like someone had used a lightening jutsu upon him as the undeniable truth settled around him. Kurama didn't just change the time he had been in, but the fox had also changed him in physical form, as well. It seemed like he was in his twelve year old body once again and for some unknown reason the third hokage didn't recognize him.

The only question racing through his mind, "just what time did Kurama bring him into?"


End file.
